Nosso Segredo
by Mystik
Summary: Aquilo que Sthelios queria, ele conseguia.


**Classificação:** Slash

**Par:** StheliosxAstinos

**Notas:** Escrito em conjunto com a minha querida Nana. Baseado no filme.

* * *

**Nosso Segredo**

Ele percorria rapidamente os caminhos tortuosos de Esparta, a luz da lua cheia iluminando seus passos rápidos e leves. Sempre que Sthelios tinha um objetivo, ele simplesmente o conquistava, sem demoras. Mas o loiro já havia conquistado esse objetivo, tinha certeza disso. Seu sorriso moleque e matreiro alargou-se ao ver a figura recostada contra uma das pilastras, iluminado pelas sombras e pela lua. Ele se aproximou.

- Sabia que viria. - comentou numa voz alta o suficiente.

-----

Escorado em um dos pilares, Astinos já esperava seu compatriota. Não era novidade para si que Sthelios o chamasse para conversar, cresceu junto ao loiro e sua amizade com aquele espartano era algo que lhe agradava. Não precisou sequer escutar aquelas palavras, pode sentir quando alguém se aproximava e logo deu um sorriso.

- Alguma dúvida? - deu um sorriso de canto de lábios e logo procurou se ajeitar e voltar sua fronte para o loiro.

- Nenhuma. Você nunca volta no que fala afinal. – comentou displicente. Ele se aproximou e disse – E então...seu pai deixou-o ir com a gente amanhã?

O moreno ajeitou a manta em seu corpo e ainda com o mesmo sorriso clássico e divertido continuou a observar o loiro.

- Deixou, não disse nada mais do que..."vai comigo"! – riu – acho que isso é um sim. Animado por amanhã? – olhou em volta procurando ter certeza que ninguém os via ou escutava.

- Pode ter certeza que sim!!! – disse animado, batendo o punho contra uma das mãos - Aqueles persas vão se arrepender de passarem pelo nosso caminho. – ele então ficou subitamente sério e disse – Posso perguntar uma coisa Astinos?

Sorriu divertido pela fome de sangue do amigo, mas logo poupou um comentário divertido quando o viu sério.

- Claro.

O mais velho se aproximou e passou o braço pelos ombros, dizendo sutil como sempre era.

- Já fez sexo alguma vez na vida?

Seus olhos quase infantis observaram o loiro se aproximando e não fez menção em separá-lo quando o sentiu próximo. Riu com a pergunta, um sorriso moleque e sem jeito.

- Não...

- Como imaginei. – comentou com um risinho - Astinos, Astinos...o que seria de você sem eu para cuidar, hein? – ele puxou-o no abraço – Venha, vamos andando...

- E desde quando você cuida de mim!? – não estava acanhado com aquela conversa, era normal Sthelios conversar sobre assuntos como aquele. Sorriu divertido, sendo levado pelo loiro – Para onde?

- Para um lugar que um garotinho da sua idade já devia ter ido... – comentou enigmático, coisa que não era da sua natureza – Me diga Astinos, o que acha de nossas mulheres de Sparta?

- Hum...nossas mulheres? – pensou um pouco e falou por fim com um sorriso divertido – Depende do que exatamente você está querendo que eu diga! – franziu o cenho ainda mais curioso sobre aquelas perguntas.

- Apenas responda a pergunta garoto...o que acha... – ele fez um gesto obsceno com a mão – De nossas mulheres?

Observou Sthelios por um momento e sorriu divertido com todo aquele mistério que não era normal quando se tratava do loiro.

- Desejáveis.

- Nossa, essa foi fraca! – riu alto, como costumava rir. Ele logo parou numa das casas famosas pela prostituição em Esparta – Algo me diz que ela são menos desejáveis do que deveriam ser para você...

Não ficou sem jeito pelas palavras, Astinos nunca tivera uma mulher em seu corpo e era humilde a ponto de afirmar que realmente seu interesse por elas era menor do que pela guerra. Observou o lugar e sorriu achando engraçada a situação.

- Você fala como se fosse muito expert no assunto, Sthelios.

Sthelios riu.

- Eu vou te mostrar os prazeres que você deveria sentir há muito tempo... – ele riu mais ainda enquanto apertava o ombro dele – Mas creio que não é com quem você espera...

- Ora Sthelios...desde quando tem papas na língua comigo? Diga o que está pensando logo...afinal... você decide que eu tenho que sentir tais prazeres e ainda vai escolher com quem eu devo te-lo? Espera que eu queira quem?

O loiro riu e empurrou-o porta adentro, dizendo.

- Eu. – sutil como sempre. Ele ignorou qualquer reação que o outro pudesse ter com sua declaração, apenas deixando aquela simples palavrinha ter o efeito desejado no seu amigo mais jovem. Ele foi até o bar e pegou duas canecas cheias de cerveja e após uma conversa com o dono da casa, ele voltou ao amigo – Vem, vamos.

Aquilo sim tinha sido no mínimo estranho de ser escutado. Franziu o cenho, se mantendo ereto após o empurrão e não deixou um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios. Não comentou nada, apenas um sorrisinho de quem guardava uma piada sem graça. Assim apenas tratou de seguir com o amigo quando este o chamou.

- Para onde agora?

- Para o quarto é claro... – ele sorriu muito maliciosamente – A não ser que prefira o chão...ou a parede...eu realmente não me importo.

Revirou os olhos e logo franziu o cenho pensativo.

- E você vai junto? Vai fazer o que? Me supervisionar?

Sthelios riu e logo abriu a porta de um quarto aleatório do local, convidando-o a entrar. Ele então fechou a porta e deu a cerveja a ele.

- Claro que não...já disse que vai ser comigo. – disse, caso ele ainda tivesse dúvidas, que é o que parecia.

Olhou Sthelios assim que escutou aquelas palavras e franziu o cenho, ainda achando que aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira do amigo, e se fosse era da pior qualidade.

- Hunf...você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

Sthelios apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto tomava da sua caneca, aquele ato respondendo muito bem a pergunta. O moreno conhecia bem demais, saberia o que ele dizia sem palavras. Astinos franziu o cenho, olhando o loiro com curiosidade e logo que leu as ações de Sthelios arregalou os olhos.

- Você...você quer mesmo se deitar comigo?

- E porque eu não ia querer? – respondeu a pergunta com outra, rindo, colocando a caneca numa cômoda qualquer do quarto. Displicententemente ele retirou a capa que o cobria. Era certo que eles ficavam quase nus o tempo todo, mas...com as capas.

- Não lhe parece obvio? – olhou Sthelios tirando a manta que pouco o cobria e respirou fundo. Não sabia no que acreditar.

O mais velho se aproximou, como o guerreiro predador que era, sorrindo largamente ao ver o sempre tão corajoso Astinos recuar.

- Você nunca percebeu...essa tensão...que há entre nós?

- Tensão? – já tinha notado em muita coisa na verdade, mas não imaginava que Sthelios o teria notado igualmente. Recuou mais, coisa que fora ensinado a não fazer, mas por uma questão de segurança, achou melhor repensar sobre tal ato.

- Com medo Astinos? Logo você? – comentou divertido e riu alto ao vê-lo bater com as costas na parede, ao lado da cama.

- Não...não medo... – olhou para um dos lados e suspirou longamente, olhando novamente para Sthelios – Receio do que você está fazendo.

Ele colocou cada mão ao lado da cabeça dele e disse, calmo:

- Porque? Não disse que ia te ensinar o que era prazer? Não o contrário...

Parecia ofegante, e logicamente, seu sangue bombeava em suas veias com mais força do que o normal. Era a mesma sensação que sentiu enquanto estava testado a lutar por sua vida. Respirou fundo, procurando manter-se calmo.

- Não imaginei que você fosse levar a sério o fato...de ser você... – e então deu um sorrisinho de canto de lábios – Oh...claro...não era uma questão de escolha...você me deseja afinal...

- E finalmente o garoto entende. – disse irônico, sorrindo em conjunto com o outro, naquela cumplicidade tão longa que ambos tinham. Ele então molhou os lábios com a língua, deliberadamente.

Astinos passou os olhos sérios pelos lábios do loiro e logo o olhou nos olhos novamente.

- Você sabe...tenho calos nas mãos...não sou suave como uma mulher, nem delicado como uma...é isso mesmo que você quer...?

Num gesto rápido ele pegou os pulsos do outro e prensou-os contra a parede, dizendo:

- Sim...e eu quisesse delicadeza eu procuraria uma mulher. E isso definitivamente não é o que eu quero. – sem demoras, ele beijou forte. Sabia bem que nem isso o outro aprendera, ele era como uma flor no meio do campo de guerra...intocada, mas manchada pela violência.

Astinos franziu o cenho quando sentiu os lábios sobre os seus, um toque que nunca tivera saboreado anteriormente, um toque que fez seu corpo reagir como nunca reagira...um leve arrepio cruzou sua pele banhada pelo sol, os pêlos suaves da nuca eriçaram-se quase que instantaneamente, no momento do toque dos lábios de Sthelios. O loiro por sua vez sorriu e mordeu o lábio dele, ouvindo-o ofegar e aproveitou a brecha para aprofundar o beijo, ensinando de certa forma tudo que sabia para o outro, colando mais seu corpo perfeito no do mais novo. O moreno franziu o cenho, suspirando novamente, agora abafado. Seus olhos se fecharam, sua mão se mantendo fechadas, esperando uma brecha. Mas Sthelios não deu nenhuma. Ele habilidosamente enroscou sua lingua na do outro, disposto a deixa-lo sentir bem o que era um beijo bom, como um simples ato desse poderia faze-lo se excitar.

Beijo. Era bom. Era a conclusão que chegou quando seus proprio lábios deixaram a timidez de lado para responder bravamente aquelas provocações. Sua língua demostrando que aprendia muito rápido e bem o que significava o prazer de um beijo. Seus olhos entreabriram-se e ele gostou da visão que obtivera. Sthelios.

Os olhos castanhos e penetrantes de Sthelios estavam semi-cerrados, lânguidos, enquanto ele o encaravam brevemente entre o beijo. Seu quadril colou-se maliciosamente contra o de Astinos, seus corpos seminus, apenas encobertas por aquela sunga de couro. O mais novo novamente teve qualquer suspiro ou menção de prazer morta nos lábios de Sthelios, na lingua provocante. Estreitou os olhos azuis e numa arremetida, soltou seus punhos. Separou seus lábios dos do loiro. Um novo sorriso, abusado, e seus dedos escorregaram pelo seu próprio ombro, fazendo sua manta cair ao chão, seu corpo jovem e trabalhado a base de anos de dedicação à mostra...e queria que Sthelios soubesse que agora era para ele.

Sthelios riu, mas aquele riso era diferente, mais provocante e rouco. Ele lambeu os lábios e prensou-se contra ele novamente, beijando-o sedento, agora sentindo aquelas mãos enlaçarem-se em seu pescoço. Astinos segurou uma mecha dos cabelos loiros e longos, o soltando daquele laço surrado. Agora tinha os cabelos ondulados em torno de seus dedos. Não custou nada responder o beijo da mesma forma...não deixava de ser uma batalha, uma suave e quase segura batalha.

Com uma enorme facilidade ele escorregou os dedos pelas coxas musculosas de Astinos, pegando uma dela e enlaçando em sua cintura, o gesto fazendo seus membros ocultos se roçarem e ele arrancou outro gemido do moreno, que logo morreu em seus lábios. O mais novo não o impediu, e não impediria qualquer movimento em tal momento. Pra que pensar quando se pode agir...oh, era tão bom ser espartano, deixando as idéias no mundo delas e suas mãos e corpos no mundo particular que Sthelios lhe apresentava. Passou a língua entre seus lábios e os do loiro, seu próprio quadril movendo para conseguir uma maior proximidade do quadril que lhe atiçara, suas mãos ainda agarradas aos fios loiros, puxaram um punhado num ato selvagem. A razão lhe tinha dado adeus. Olhou o loiro mais uma vez nos olhos e sorriu safado...antes de roubar um beijo daqueles lábios.

Sthelios respondeu em igualdade, como o guerreiro que era, não se afastando do desafio. Num segundo gesto ele pegou a outra perna e ergueu-o e logo tinha Astinos em seu colo, colando-o contra a parede, perto de possui-lo como queria desde que percebera que aquele garoto que ensinara a arte de lutar na infância tinha se tornado um homem.

Astinos segurou-o firme ao corpo do loiro quando se viu forçado a tal. Suas pernas bem trabalhadas, seguraram-se firme na cintura e quadril de Sthelios. Largou os cabelos, para abraça-lo em volta do pescoço. Sthelios largou a boca já inchada e vermelha de Astinos e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Acho que vou te levar para a cama agora... – sem esperar respostas, ele desencostou-o da parede, levando-o e jogando-o em cima da cama, subindo por cima dele, voltando a beija-lo.

Astinos não segurou um sorrisinho de canto de lábios, estava se divertindo muito com os gestos de Sthelios e com as idéias do loiro.

- Melhor que a parede afinal... – mantinha-se seguro ao corpo de Sthelios, até o momento que foi jogado sobre a cama. Ele mesmo o teria puxado se o loiro demorasse muito mais para se aproximar.

As mãos rápidas e ágeis do loiro logo começaram a tirar a sunga que ele usava, e depois a sua, ficando finalmente gloriosamente nus. Ele logo abaixou-se, esperando arrancar o gemido que queria do quase inocente Astinos quando seus membros entraram em contato direto. Este, por sua vez, não criou obstáculos, não à Sthelios. Passou os olhos pelo corpo do loiro, por todo o corpo, onde seus olhos pudessem alcançar e logo voltou a mirar-lhe os olhos por um segundo antes de franzir o cenho, e fechar os olhos, gemendo baixinho, ofegando pela aproximação. Sthelios lambeu os lábios divertidíssimo e então abaixou a boca, mordendo-o no pescoço, sem delicadeza, passando a marca-lo por todo ombro e peito. Astinos arfou levemente pelas sensações e se segurou aos braços do loiro, sem se importar com marcas ou qualquer outro problema. Agarrou novamente uma mecha do cabelo, o puxando quando a mordida era forte demais. Ele desceu e lambeu maliciosamente o mamilo do moreno, sugando-o em seguida, sentindo-o tremer embaixo de si e adorando isso.

Abre os olhos azuis para observar a cena que Sthelios promovia. Era delicioso os toques do loiro. Gemeu baixinho novamente, arfando, estremecendo pelo prazer. Nunca havia sido tocado daquela forma, nunca e como se arrependia de não ter feito tido tal curiosidade para tentar isso antes. Sthelios passou seus dedos pelo outro mamilo e quando puxou um com os dentes levemente, besliscou o outro, arrancando um quase grito de Astinos e sorrindo delirante por isso. Foi um urro baixo e curto, o mais novo fechando os olhos para sentir melhor tal sensação. Agarrou os cabelos loiros novamente e segurou um dos braços firmes. Moveu suas coxas entre as do loiro. Seu membro roçando na pele e no membro de Sthelios. Aquele sorriso de canto de lábios permanecia, mordeu o proprio lábio inferior, gemendo novamete, um urro baixo e excitado como Sthelios podia sentir. O loiro rudemente abriu as pernas do moreno e sorriu, predador.

- Vou te demonstrar uma das melhores coisas para se sentir prazer. – sem demora abaixou-se e lambeu-o de cima a baixo.

Astinos arregalou os olhos com a visão que seguiu e gemeu longamente, apreciativo. Sua pele esquentou de tal maneira que pudesse ser incapaz de chegar a tal temperatura. As sensações eram tão fortes que a única forma de buscar um alívio eram entre os gemidos e ofegos. O mais velho abocanhou-o com fome e deixou-o deslizar todo dentro da sua boca, apertando as coxas musculosas enquanto começava aquele sobe e desce. O moreno arqueou longamente, fechando os olhos, fazendo seu corpo concentrar-se apenas em um ponto. Segurou impensadamente os cabelos do loiro novamente. Suas coxas firmes, seu corpo contraindo-se em meio ao prazer. Era algo que nunca poderia imaginar, era delicioso, era tão bom quanto a sensação de poder que era ter a vida de um homem em suas mãos.

Sthelios deslizou seus dedos sem cerimonia pela entrada dele, esfregando-se la, enquanto ele apertava mais os lábios em volta daquele membro. Astinos, assim que sentiu o dedo passar pela sua entrada gemeu um pouco impressionado e respirou fundo, sua cabeça pendendo para trás novamente, segurando um gemido mais longo, a face retratando todo o prazer. O loiro enfiou o primeiro dedo, e logo o segundo, sabendo que dor não era problema para Astinos. Sua boca continuava incansável.

- O que pensa que está fazendo...? – gemeu um pouco mais alto ao sentir os dedos invasores e logo voltou a abrir os olhos, procurando observar Sthelios.

Ele deslizou o membro pra fora da sua boca e sorriu malicioso, roçando seus dedos na próstata do moreno.

- O que acha que eu estou fazendo?

A resposta veio num gemido lânguido quando sentiu ser tocado tão intimamente. Agarrou os cabelos loiros e voltou a olhar ele.

- Me provocando?

Sthelios riu pela resposta e aproximou-se, capturando os lábios dele num beijo quente e cheio de promessas. Astinos respondeu ao beijo, compartilhando o seu gosto. Seus dedos largaram os fios loiros e passaram pelas costas de Sthelios, sentindo cada músculo bem construído.

- Abre mais as pernas. – disse o mais velho entre beijos, seus corpos ferventes se roçando novamente, a excitação ainda lá, pungente.

E Astinos abriu sem mais perguntas, não precisava saber o que Sthelios queria com tal pedido. Acomodou-o entre suas coxas torneadas. Ao ver o gesto Sthelios deu um sorrisinho sacana e então disse:

- Agora sim você vai ficar viciado nisso. – ele se aproximou mais, segurando seu próprio membro, num showzinho, manipulando-o algumas vezes, se encaixando para possui-lo.

O jovem passou os olhos pelo membro de Sthelios e logo voltou a olhar naqueles olhos castanhos.

- Hm...você vai ter que ser muito bom pra me deixar viciado nisso...Sthelios... – novamente o sorriso de canto de lábios, o olhar quase infantil.

- Eu sou. – foi a resposta arrogante de sempre, começando a penetra-lo, indo devagar mas firme, apoiando-se nos braços.

Franziu o cenho a principio, sentindo uma dorzinha até então desconhecida. Arqueou as costas, gemendo dolorido, mas aguentando firme aquelas sensações a princípio incômodas. Logo o loiro entrou todo dentro do outro e num pequeno gesto, o único, afastou uma mecha negra dos olhos dele. Então beijou-o firmemente, começando a se movimentar lentamente. Astinos abriu os seus olhos, observando os olhos castanhos se aproximarem. Deixou o sorriso de lado...o beijou da mesma maneira e logo voltou a fechar os olhos, mantendo o corpo firme para sentir as investidas do loiro. Logo ele aumentou o ritmo, deixando-se possuir o outro como há muito queria: rápido, forte, impiedoso. Os gemidos já eram misturados. Os dedos de Astinos mantinham-se seguros nos braços de Sthelios, não havia mais dor e se houvesse não seria mais incômodo. Gemia, quase urrava em resposta aos movimentos viris.

E Sthelios sorria quase delirante todo o tempo, investindo mais e mais. Aqueles gritos de Astinos eram como música. O mais novo, por sua vez, nunca ia dar o braço a torcer, porém...Sthelios tinha conseguido lhe fazer adorar aquela sensação. Movia seu corpo de encontro ao do loiro, segurou-se a ele, olhando para o corpo que possuía seu corpo agora.

- Quer mais..? - sussurrou no ouvido do jovem numa voz quase provocativa, mudando o ângulo das estocadas e atingindo-o na próstata.

Sorriu em meio aos gemidos, olhando o loiro com o canto dos olhos.

- Se você aguentar...eu vou querer muito mais... – gemeu alto quando sentiu ser atingido de tal forma.

Sthelios riu aquele riso rouco e foi mais forte, forçando-se mais contra aquele corpo viril, atingindo-o a cada estocada naquele ponto, sentindo as unhas de Astinos fincarem-se em sua pele. Os gemidos tornaram-se roucos e rápidos. Sthelios então atacou aquela boca novamente e uma de suas mãos pegou o membro dele, masturbando-o sem dó.

Astinos conhecia bem sua vitalidade, poderia aguentar muitas batalhas, mas aquilo que Sthelios fazia estava causando sensações que não eram normais. Sentir o membro latejar, o corpo chegar aquela temperatura e suar com tão pouco.

- Geme mais...é uma delícia de ouvir... – o loiro disse sacana no ouvido dele, masturbando-o mais forte, indo mais rápido nele.

E o jovem nem deixou ele acabar com o pedido sacana, logo estava gemendo alto, delicioso. Movia seu corpo com vontade, seus músculos contraindo-se. O loiro mordiscou a orelha dele, seu corpo colando-se mais ao dele, seu membro entrando e saindo por inteiro. Astinos se segurou com tamanha força ao corpo do loiro, que nem se deu conta das marcas fundas na pele dele. Gemeu alto quando sentiu um arrepio surgir de sua nuca cruzando toda suas costas.

O mais velho sabia que o jovem estava bem perto. Ele entrou mais forte, circulando os quadris, agora esfregando sua próstata com vontade. O moreno gemeu deliciosamente, e arqueou um pouco as costas, sentindo um novo arrepio e logo seu corpo foi contraindo-se cmpletamente. Fechou os olhos com força. Sthelios foi mais forte, sentindo-o tremer, até que seu membro foi completamente massageado pelo interior dele, que convulsionava. Os gemidos começaram a se tornar mais travados e Astinos não pode se conter mais, o seu membro latejava de tal maneira que não conseguia segurar, se agarrou com força ao corpo de Sthelios e num gemido rouco, gozou. O loiro logo seguiu o moreno, gozando forte e abundante dentro dele, seu quadril meneando mais calmo agora.

Astinos apenas sorriu. Não, riu e logo olhou o loiro novamente sobre si.

- Isso foi bom...mas...é só isso que tem pra me oferecer? – provocou, mesmo com a respiração cansada, estava mesmo querendo muito mais do que aquele começo.

Sthelios por sua vez riu, deslizando pra fora dele e beijando-o estalado.

- A noite está só começando, eu disse que ia demonstrar tudo não disse? – suas mãos apertaram as nádegas deles – Inclusive as posições...

- É assim que se fala...você sabe...sou um 'garoto' com muita energia... – brincou com a forma que ele lhe chamava e logo tratou de o puxar pelo braço e o fez se deitar ao seu lado.

- Como um verdadeiro espartano... – comentou divertido, voltando a beija-lo, seus corpos logo se colando de novo. Ele começou a acaricia-lo nas costas, maliciosamente, numa pegada firme, descendo e subindo, mas não tocando aquelas nádegas...por hora.

Agora que sabia do que se tratava, o jovem resolveu brincar, passou os dedos pelo mamilo do loiro, começando a acaricia-lo. Logo seus lábios seguiram o mesmo caminho, sugando o outro mamilo.

- Uhn... – o loiro murmurou apreciativo, suas mãos passando para a frente dele, acariciando-lhe a pele quente, languidamente.

O jovem continuou com a língua e dentes passando por um dos mamilos e logo seus dedos foram descendo por aquele corpo escultural até chegar a virilha do loiro, sem tocar o membro dele. Sthelios puxou o moreno pelos cabelos, seus olhos amendoados brilhando de desejo e ele então beijou-o fortemente, sua outra mão, descendo para a virilha dele também. Astinos não demorou em envolver o membro do loiro com seus dedos, acariciando calmamente a princípio, mas logo procurou provoca-lo mais. Os gemidos de ambos se misturavam no beijo. Astinos respondia de maneira deliciosa a cada toque, a cada beijo e gemia, novamente voltando a se excitar, o que não era difícil, estava novamente completamente disposto.

- Uhn...já está todo pronto de novo... – disse o mais velho de forma sacana – Quer tentar um nova posição? Uma que vai... – ele mordeu o lóbulo – Mais fundo?

- E você não? – sorriu o jovem divertido, passando os dedos pelo membro do loiro, cima a baixo – E como é essa posição?

Sthelios sorriu ainda mais sacana e sussurrou:

- Com você de quatro...

O jovem riu, achando piada aquilo.

- Me ajoelhar pra você? Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – exclamou, ainda passando os dedos pelo membro de Sthelios, provocando ainda.

O loiro riu.

- Você não quer sentir de novo...? – ele apertou uma das nádegas do outro, deslizando um dedo pela entrada, sentindo-o tremer – Me sentir inteirinho em você?

Astinos gemeu, mordendo o lábio, um novo sorriso e o olhou novamente.

- Quero... – ponderou pouquíssimo, afinal era difícil pensar com dedo esfregando sua entrada daquela forma – Que seja, você sempre cuidou das minhas costas mesmo!

Sthelios riu.

- Alguém tem que protege-lo..não acha? – disse brincalhão e então mordeu o lóbulo dele – Vira pra mim então...garoto.

O jovem foi virando na cama, o olhando enquanto ia se ajeitando sobre ela para tão logo estar de quatro sobre a cama. O loiro riu baixo e aproximou-se por trás dele, beijando-o na nuca e começando a descer seus beijos por sua espinha. Astinos sentiu um calafrio correr suas costas junto com os beijos e baixou um pouco a cabeça, esperando o loiro continuar com as provocações. E continuando, o mais velho foi descendo mais até lamber a entrada dele, rindo pelo corpo que estremeceu. O moreno arqueou as costas, gemendo longamente, ao ser pego, ou melhor, terem conseguido lhe pegar tão desprevinido. Agarrou as colchas, seu corpo arrepiando-se completamente. Decidindo parar com as provocações, Sthelios logo subiu o rosto e roçou seu membro de leve, antes de começar a penetra-lo firme.

- Ahn! bom! – Astinos segurou-se na cama e grunhiu quando foi invadido de tal forma, gemendo em seguida, rouco.

Sthelios gemeu em concordância, logo estando todo dentro dele novamente, mais fundo que antes, devido a posição sensual. Ele começou a se movimentar forte. O jovem segurou-se na cama sem que pudesse sair da posição e movia pouco seu corpo, já que Sthelios fazia o trabalho particularmente bem sozinho. A cama começou a se movimentar com eles conforme os movimentos aumentavam de força, o loiro delirante por fazer o jovem gritar novamente. E eram quase urros ao final de contas...grunhidos altos de prazer, misturados aos gemidos lânguidos. A sensação de êxtase era cada segundo melhor. O loiro abaixou uma das mãos e começou a masturba-lo novamente, forte.

- Sthelios! - gemeu alto, grunhindo. Mordeu o lábio com força e sua voz gemeu, seu quadril começando a se mover mais.

Sthelios fez seu quadril começar a se chocar mais e mais contra o moreno, ouvindo seu nome ser gritado deliciosamente, aquilo só aumentando sua libido. Astinos agarrou o pano que cobria a cama e gemeu forte ainda em meio a grunhidos famintos. Seu corpo estava suado e seus músculos marcados pela tensão. Parou seu quadril para senti-lo apenas se movendo. O loiro colou seu peito definido as costas do moreno, indo bem fundo e forte, seu corpo se perdendo todo na espiral de prazer. O jovem olhou o loiro por cima dos ombros.

- Tenho que...ahn...adimitir...você...é bom... – mordeu o lábio, ofegando profundamente.

Sthelios riu num gemido, capturando brevemente aqueles lábios num beijo enquanto sua mão apertava o membro de Astinos, sentindo-o pulsar, perto. O jovem gemeu abafado, franzindo o cenho quando sentiu seu membro latejar, aquele arrepio passar por todo seu corpo.

- Hmm...!! – largou rapidamente os lábios de Sthelios, gemendo alto ao sentir seu orgasmo alcançar os dedos do loiro.

Sthelios estocou-o firme, deslizando seus dedos pelo membro que pulsava do moreno, enquanto o preenchia pela segunda vez. O orgasmo de Astinos foi longo e prazeiroso, mais do que o primeiro. Deu um gemido longo quando sentiu-se preenchido e franziu o cenho.

Ambos caíram na cama novamente, Sthelios ainda dentro do moreno, seu braço enlaçando-o pela cintura distraído. Ele gemeu em apreciação pelo orgasmo récem alcançado. Astinos sorriu, abusado, e respirou fundo. Passou a língua pelos lábios ese ajeitou um pouco na cama, o segurando pela mão, falando apenas.

- Faz de novo...

O loiro riu gostosamente, beijando-o na nuca, se aproximando mais do corpo dele, ainda dentro de Astinos.

- Eu criei um monstro. – disse divertido como nunca, seus quadris se remexendo sensualmente, seus dedos tocando a glande molhada do moreno.

- Agora dê um jeito... – o olhou por cima do ombro, mordendo seu lábios por um segundo.

- O que posso fazer, não? – comenta numa falsa exasperaçao. Ele volta a beija-lo na nuca e envolve aquele membro em seus dedos.

Astinos ofega longamente quando tem os dedos de Sthelios o provocando novamente. Move um pouco o quadril procurando provoca-lo também. O loiro virou o rosto do jovem e beijou-o desejoso na boca, seu quadril possuindo-o lentamente, seu membro voltando a enrijecer. O moreno beija o espartano dentro de si com desejo. Lambeu aqueles lábios, começando a mover o quadril com calma. Eles se envolveram naquele ritmo, bem mais calmo que antes, sentindo uma conexão diferente dessa vez. Astinso ofegou, lambendo os lábios, aquilo estava calmo, mas bom, seu membro enrrijecendo novamente. Sthelios tinha os olhos semi-cerrados e seu corpo se movia lentamente contra o dele, possuindo-o calmo e profundo.

- O que está fazendo? – um gemido longo foi deixado e logo voltou a abrir os olhos. A sensação era estranha, não queimava na pele, era algo que queimava por dentro.

O loiro beijou-o lânguido e demorado no pescoço.

- Tendo você... – respondeu simplesmente. Aquilo...era diferente.

O moreno suspirou longamente, gemendo baixinho em seguida, sua pele arrepiando-se com os beijos. Seu coração disparou como nunca antes. Sthelios desceu seus dedos pelo peito e abdome trabalhado, lentamente, numa carícia sedutora, enquanto seu quadril movia-se lentamente dentro de Astinos. Este ofegou longamente, a camada de suor escorrendo em cantos estratégicos. Gemeu baixinho ao sentir os toques e quanto mais fundo, mais o gemido parecia responder. Segurou uma das mãos dele e levou até seus lábios, beijando os dedos.

Um arrepio forte e poderoso percorreu o corpo do loiro quando sentiu aquele beijo em seus dedos, quase delicado. Ele gemeu contra o ouvido dele, rouco, sua outra mão percorrendo seus cabelos numa carícia. Astinos gemeu em resposta, movendo seu quadril contra o de Sthelios e logo foi procurando os lábios do loiro por cima do ombro, o beijando. O mais velho beijou-o de volta, mas era um beijo calmo e lento, como o movimento de ambos. Os barulhos mal podiam ser ouvidos, somente a respiração acelerada dos dois espartanos. O moreno lambia os lábios de Sthelios, estava tudo tão calmo agora que lhe causava outras sensações, porém aos poucos, foi ele mesmo levando a mão ao seu membro, sussurrando baixinho:

- Termine seu trabalho...

Sthelios sorriu de leve contra a boca dele, passando a língua esperta por ela enquanto seus dedos se fechavam em volta do membro do moreno, começando um sobe desce devagar e delicioso. O jovem gemeu prazeirosamente, seu corpo entregue e movendo-se apenas para responder aos estímulos proporcionados. Sua mão passando sobre a que estava em seu membro. O loiro lambeu e mordiscou a orelha dele, seu dedão passando pela glande, enquanto seu quadril fazia o trabalho de entrar fundo nele, o suor encharcando a cama abaixo de ambos.

De um momento pro outro o moreno parou o movimento e segurou a mão do loiro. Foi virando-se na cama e deitando-se sobre ele. Sthelios pegou aquele rosto ainda saindo da adolescência e beijou-o com ardor, gemendo dentro da boca dele quando sentiu-o sentar em seu colo, adentrando aquele calor apertado novamente. Astinos apoiou-se sobre seus braços assim que o tinha dentro de si novamente, movendo seu corpo marcado pelo treinamento cruel de Esparta. Gemeu em meio ao beijo, respondendo com gosto à boca do loiro. As mãos do mais velho desceram e o agarraram pelas nádegas perfeitas, ajudando-o no trabalho de movimentar-se com seu membro naquele corpo, o beijo ofegante e cheio de gemidos de ambos.

Astinos logo deixou os lábios dele, para erguer mais seu corpo, movimentando seu quadril com calma , olhando o loiro nos olhos castanhos. E ele encarava os olhos azuis de volta, suas mãos ainda grudadas no corpo dele, sentindo os movimentos de sobe e desce que ele fazia. Algo muito diferente e surreal estava acontecendo ali...entre eles. Astinos fechou os olhos por um momento e foi aumentando o ritmo, o sentindo mais fundo, o excitando mais, fazendo seu corpo voltar a extremecer. Sthelios arqueou o corpo sensualmente, entrando mais fundo nele, mordendo os lábios, seus olhos perdendo o foco diante do prazer.

Aos poucos o jovem foi aumentando o movimento, mais e mais rápido, sentindo-o mais fundo e logo gemeu longamente, començando a sentir seu corpo responder aos estímulos do prazer. Uma das mãos do loiro escorregou pelos quadris dele, apertando a coxa musculosa, até fechar no membro rígido e úmido, masturbando-o.

- Ahnn! Sthelios... – não importava quem escutasse, estava loucamente entregue ao amigo, implorando por ele, pelo prazer dele, pelo corpo dele, pela atenção dele. Abriu os olhos, se arrepiando com a visão do corpo do loiro e assim foi sentindo seus músculos contrairem-se.

Sthelios fechou os olhos, gemendo alto e rouco o nome do amigo, ao senti-lo se contrair em volta do seu membro, sua mão acariciando a ereção de Astinos, seu rosto todo contorcido de prazer...um torturante prazer. O moreno se contraiu mais, seu membro latejando até finalmente uma terceira e pequena morte surgiu, escorrendo entre os dedos de Sthelios. Astinos apoiou-se rapidamente na cama sentindo seu corpo dar indícios de cansaço, mesmo continuando a se mover esperando pelo prazer de Sthelios.

O loiro sentiu o prazer de Astinos entre seus dedos e então gemeu forte, puxando-o pelos cabelos para um beijo, enquanto alcançava seu terceiro ápice igualmente, preenchendo ainda mais o interior do jovem. Astinos beijou-o como ele desejava e assim que sentiu o líquido do loiro inundar seu corpo novamente, gemeu em gosto, parando o beijo aos poucos.

Sthelios sorriu largamente, como sempre fazia.

- Uau. – disse apenas, mas seu amigo saberia do que falava.

- "Uau" pra você também... - sorriu de forma peculiar quando escutou aquela palavrinha. Ofegou, buscando ar e foi se ajeitando sobre o corpo do loiro.

O mais velho envolveu o corpo forte e trabalhado, mas menor que o seu, contra si, puxando-o para mais um beijo, esse lento e molhado. O moreno respondeu ao beijo, seus corpo juntos novamente. Sorriu calmamente. Estava satisfeito, embora ousasse pensar que aguentaria muitas mais.

- E então...? Te viciei? – disse Sthelios dando uma risadinha, após o beijo acabar, ambos agora deitados lado a lado, mas seus corpos entrelaçados

- Preciso mesmo responder? Não te parece óbvio? – sorriu num tom abusado, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- É sempre bom ouvir sabe... – respondeu de volta, sua voz ainda ofegante, com aquele tom quase sexy, seus dedos fazendo desenhos imaginários no quadril dele.

- Quer saber mesmo então...? Me viciei sim... – o beijou novamente no pescoço, falando em seguida quando sussurrou no ouvido do loiro – Em você.

Sthelios riu baixo, não comentando nada mais além disso e seus lábios trataram de beijar o pescoço e ombros do moreno, adorando e muito o gosto salgado daquela pele. Sabia que aquela noite não seria para descansos. Não agora que tinha o companheiro que sempre quisera na cama, ao seu lado.

**FIM**


End file.
